In a typical video processing scenario, a video is first encoded to reduce consumption of bandwidth during transfer of the video. The encoded video is then streamed in form of multiple streams to a client. The multiple streams are processed at client end to construct view from multiple streams. The multiple streams may have different properties such as frame rate, geometries etc., and hence it becomes challenging to construct views from such streams without compromising on quality and bandwidth. With use of 360-degree video, the storage and processing requirements increase many folds and therefore, there is a need for a method and a system for constructing view from multiple streams in an efficient manner.